Esto no es lo que quería para mi
by ValiithaSRN2
Summary: Temari no se sintió capas de ser madre, dejo a Shikamaru y a su hija Kumi a la deriva, ella lo amaba, pero no podía, no es lo que quería para ella. Tenten toma la responsabilidad de ser como una madre para la pequeña Kumi haciendo un pacto y casándose con Shikamaru, pero debe renunciar durante 15 años a quien ella realmente ama, Neji. entre Shikamaru y Tenten no hay nada romántico


"_**Esto no es lo que quería para mi"**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_ _"Hasta siempre Temari"_

"_Lo lamento Tenten, es algo que no puedo hacer, no es lo que yo quería para mi, y aunque no me arrepiento de nada, no me siento preparada aun para ser mamá, quiero dejar a Kumi en tus manos, ya que sé, que tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo y sé que ella estará bien, dale lo mejor de ti y todo lo que me enseñaste a mí. Y por favor no le digas que su madre la dejo, hazte pasar por mí, nunca la olvidare, pero mi vida solo está destinada para ser una ninja y no una madre, despídete también de Shikamaru por mí, el no sabe que Kumi ya nació y espero que él como padre se haga en parte responsable, dile que lo amo, que lo llevare siempre en mi corazón, que nunca me voy a olvidar del, y que por favor, el rehaga su vida con otra persona, merece ser feliz con alguien que no sea yo, no importa que lo siga amando, no importa que. Por favor amiga discúlpame, te debo una, pero grande. Hasta siempre. Temari"_

Tenten quedo atónita cuando termino de leer la nota que acompañaba la canasta de la criatura que en este momento tenía en sus brazos, miro a la bebe que dormía plácidamente envuelta en una manta verde limón, habrán sido las tres de la mañana, pero no dudo ni un segundo en salir de su casa, con la nota en mano y se dirigió al hogar de Shikamaru.

¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru!, ¡Hombre por dios despierta de una vez y abre la maldita puerta! – comenzó a gritar como loca.

Se quedo afuera, sin saber qué hacer, la noche estaba nublada y la lluvia había comenzado hace unas dos horas, Tenten no comprendía como Temari pudo dejar a su cargo a una pequeña que ella misma contuvo por nueve meses en su vientre y que además era tan idéntica a su persona. Tenten inconscientemente comenzó a llorar por la falta de fuerza de su amiga y sus lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de la pequeña Kumi, haciéndola llorar.

Después de un momento que para la castaña pareció eterno tratando de hacer callar a la bebe, sintió que una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

¡Kami-sama!, que bebe llora tanto a esta ho… ¿Tenten? ¿Qué, que haces aquí? ¿y ese bebe, por qué no lo haces callar?

¡Shikamaru! – Tenten comenzó a llorar más intensamente y se acerco a él –Te… Temari, ella… ella… Kumi… la ni… la bebe… no lo sé… -Tenten respiraba rápidamente, sin encontrar una manera de hablar correctamente por sus sollozos.

Tenten, relájate ¿Qué le paso a Temari?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Y la bebe, no le paso nada con el embarazo, verdad? –La desesperación en el rostro de Tenten y el llanto de Kumi, admas de la lluvia, hacia que le escena se viera algo intolerable para Shikamaru, luego tomo conciencia del frio que hacía y logro que Tenten entrara, cuando estuvieron en la sala, Shikamaru tomo a la niña en sus brazos y meciéndola poco a poco logro que apaciguara su llanto. Para cuando esto había sucedido, la castaña estaba sentada, con la vista perdida en el vacío. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo a la criatura.

¿Estás más tranquila? –Pregunto el castaño lentamente, Tenten asintió con la cabeza –Bien, ahora, ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que ocurrió con Temari y nuestra hija?

Ella… ella, Shikamaru… ella la dejo en mi puerta… -Lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

¿A quién? –Insistió el moreno

A Kumi… Shikamaru, la niña que tienes en tus brazos, ¡es tu hija! ¡Es Kumi!, Temari la abandono, ¡allí!, en mi puerta… dejo una carta –Comenzó a arrastrar las palabras y a llorar nuevamente.

¿C… co… como?

¡LA DEJO ALLI SHIKAMARU!, ¡TEMARI DEJO A KUMI RECIEN NACIDA EN MI PUERTA JUNTO A UNA CARTA EN LA QUE DECIA QUE LA DEJABA A MI CARGO PORQUE ELLA NO SE SENTIA CAPAS DE AFRONTAR EL SER MAMÁ! Y… y… que no volvería nunca más… -Cerro los ojos firmemente, con sus manos aferrándose firmemente a su blusa. Shikamaru la miro perplejo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, aun no lo podía creer, llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio, luego notó que la niña comenzó a moverse agitadamente en sus piernas, él la miro, con sus ojos llenos de amor. A pesar de sus 16 años, en los últimos ocho meses se había mentalizado sabiendo que sería padre, había ahorrado el suficiente dinero como para mantener al bebe y a Temari por muchos años, claro, el era un Chunnin muy avanzado y su sueldo no lo gastaba en desmedida porque nunca necesito realmente algo y prefería pasar todo el día acostado. Aunque ahora que estaba solo, sus ilusiones de formar una familia al lado de la mujer que amaba se habían derrumbado. Aun así tomo a la niña y la abrazo fuertemente. Tenten solo lo miro fijamente y con los ojos llenos de ternura.

Es igual a ella… sus ojos, su pelo… -Comento Tenten

Lo sé… eso es lo que miraba… es perfecta… -Shikamaru llevo su dedo a la mano Kumi, y esta se le aferro a él, abrió sus ojos y lo miro intensamente. Su padre solo la miró, conmovido de todo lo que pasaba. -¿Cómo lo hare Tenten?, ¿Cómo cuidare de ella?, no puedo dejar mi trabajo, como están las cosas ahora, Tsunade no me lo permitiría…

Shikamaru… Yo… Temari… etto… ella dejo esto… -Tenten le entrego la carta y a cambio recibió a la niña en sus brazos. Shikamaru respiro profundamente cuando comenzó a leer la carta, una vez termino l doblo pacientemente y la dejo frente a él en la mesita de centro.

No es tu responsabilidad Tente, ella no puede dejarte a cargo algo que ella misma hiso –le dijo el castaño de repente, Tenten se sorprendió.

Lo se Shikamaru, sé perfectamente que Kumi no es mi responsabilidad, pero Temari era mi mejor amiga, y estuve con ella durante todo su embarazo, y piensa que Kumi cuando crezca necesitara una figura materna que sirva de apoyo para ella, Shikamaru, se que yo no soy Temari y que mucho menos voy a poder remplazarla como madre, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo el proceso, a ayudarla a ella, no importa cómo, pero voy a estar con ella, la cuidare, la protegeré como si fuera mi propia hija Shikamaru, por favor déjame ayudarte –La castaña quedo fue callada con un abrazo del castaño, no fue un abrazo romántico, más bien fue uno que el necesitaba, un abrazo de gracias por todo, y Tenten, correspondió a este.

Cuando ya se dieron cuenta, había amanecido y el sol no se hiso esperar, tampoco el llanto de la bebe, ya llevaba al menos dos horas llorando y Tenten y Shikamaru no sabían qué hacer con la pequeña, cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta fuertemente, Tenten fue a abrir.

Ts.. ¡Tsunade Sama! –grito la castaña cuando vio a la rubia en el marco de la puerta con una expresión algo enojada.

¿Qué está pasando aquí Tenten? ¡Me han llegado 10 reportes desde las cuatro de la mañana con que un bebe no para de llorar en esta casa!, ¡que además es la de Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo… yo… es una larga historia –estaba muy nerviosa, Tsunade no sabía nada y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le contaran todo.

Pues espero que me la cuenten toda, ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? Haremos callar a esa criatura

¡No! ¡Tsunade-Sama! ¡No le haga nada malo!

La rubia avanzo directo a la habitación en que estaba Kumi, Shikamaru estaba tratando de mecerla y hacerla callar, pero este no podía, cuando vio a Tsunade sus nervios aumentaron y comenzó a mecer a la pequeña más rápido, lo que causo que llorara el doble de fuerte.

¡Por dios Shikamaru!, ¡No la agites tan rápido! ¡La puedes lastimar!, dámela, ven, pásame el bebe –Shikamaru se tenso y le entrego muy nervioso a su pequeña hija, no confiaba mucho en Tsunade, después de todo, ella tenía una rudeza algo… extrema y para él era muy bruta, cuando Tsunade la recibió en sus brazos, se sentó en el sofá más cercano que había y comenzó a arrullar una melodía suave y relajante, que hizo que la bebe se calmara en solo unos instantes –Tenten, tra rápidamente un biberón con leche, ¡ahora!

S… ¡si Tsunade-Sama! –y en eso salió corriendo a la cocina.

Ahora, Shikamaru, ¿Me puedes decir quién es este bebe?, me imagino que es la niña que esperaba Temari, por su parecido a ella y porque la tienes tú, ¿Pero donde esta ella ahora?, ¿Por qué esta Tenten aquí, siendo que hoy es su boda con Neji y debe estar lo más descansada posible?, no es un evento muy pequeño que digamos y ¡¿Por qué no llevaron a Temari al hospital cuando nació su bebe?! Y… y… ¡¿Shikamaru por qué estas llorando?!

¡Se fue!, ¡Temari dejo a la niña con Tenten y se fue!, nunca va a volver –Las lagrimas caían intensamente de los ojos del castaño, que se arrodillo en el suelo y lloró aun mas fuerte –la abandono en los brazos de su amiga y dijo que nunca más volvería… y yo, yo no sé qué hacer Tsunade-Sama, yo quería tanto tener a la bebe, formar una familia con ella, no me importa la edad o la situación, yo solo quería estar con ella y la bebe… pero me dejo y estoy tan perdido Tsunade-sama, no sé qué hacer... estoy muy confundido.

Lo sé Shikamaru, lo sé –La rubia puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.


End file.
